NO NAME
by just laila
Summary: bella thorne survivng her bad life and in love with taylor lautner
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

**Bella thorne**

Hi guys it me Bella Thorne. You guys probably know me from shake it up  
any way I'm not the person everyone thinks she is. I cut for some reasons you guys will know later on until then let me introduce you to my friends

This is my bff zendaya but i like to call her Zen. She knows all my secrets. Except that i cut

This is Kenton my guy frnd he is the best friend any girl can have he knows that i cut

**Roshon**

That's Roshon my annoying but funny frnd

**Adam**

Nothing to say except that i can't live without. Him

**Garret**

Garret my ex bff :'( he broke up with me for no reason. Yet i still love him

**Tristan**

And last and sertenly the least my abusive bf oh how i hate him

Bella's pov  
well today was like any other day we shooted some episodes at shake it up and i put on my fake smile that only kenton was able to notice  
end of pov  
kenton: hey bells  
bella: hey ken  
kenton: whats wrong?  
Bella: nothing (every thing)  
kenton: u sure u know im always here for ya  
bella: i know(hugs him)  
?: ehhhm  
bella: tristan hey baby how are you  
Tristan:good (hugs me) and whispers( u will get it at home for hugging another guy)  
Bella:gulps(pls pls pls bro be at home)  
Director: so guys next week a new guest star is coming guess who  
zendaya: lady gaga?  
Director: not even close  
kenton: justin biber?  
Director: again not close  
adam: i got it is katy perry  
drirector:ok guys stoo guessing its garret backstrom  
bella: spits out her water WHAT? I mean WHAT?  
Zendaya: steve (director) come on hes bella's x bf cnt we change him  
bella: ya ya i can bring taylor lautner  
steve: how in the world will you do that  
bella: dude me and lautner are like this (crossess his fingers)  
Steve: ok he will be our next gues star but garret still staring sry guys  
so i know short chapter but what do u think?  
Should i complete?  
Can u pls comment  
only one comment for anathor chapter  
me: sry for any spelling mistakes i hv deslexiyaTop of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3 bad to WORSE

Bella's pov  
oh! Today's the day garret is coming and we still don't know what he is playing on shake it up I mean he can't dance. What will he play?  
End of pov  
Remy: yo sis come on time to go to the studio want me to give you a ride  
Bella: no i will walk  
Remy: ok by sis  
Bella: bye bro  
Bella's pov  
i wanted to be alone cause i needed to talk to a friend that i haven't talked to since the movie we did together i needed to talk to Taylor.  
End of pov  
Taylor's pov  
Be be my bff cause idk wats coming next I'll be lmho with the rest so ttylxox  
i ran quickly to my phone i knew it was Bella wow long time no seen  
Taylor: hello  
Bella: hey tay  
Taylor: Bella how are you long time no talk or seen except on TV  
Bella: hahaha i see u watch my show  
Taylor: how cant i?  
Bella: well i still watch u too Jacob hahaha  
Taylor: nice to know Bella swan hahaha  
Bella: so i misseddddd u a lot i was thinking maybe today we can hang out  
Taylor: of course  
Bella: yay bye tay  
Taylor: bye bells luv ya  
Bella: luv u too  
Bella's pov  
after i hung up i found myself at the studio i was shaking with fear i was so nervous to know that I was going to meet garret i opened the door and there he was standing alone while the whole cast were ignoring them  
end of pov  
Bella: hey guys  
all of them except garret: Bella!  
Garret: hi Bella  
Bella: ehhh hi garret  
Steve: so i see u guys met each other any way let start rehearsals  
Kenton: wait but what is garret's part  
Steve: oh right he play's cece's bf  
Bella: what!  
Steve: and here are your scripts let's start rehearsing  
Rocky(zendaya): hey cece come on its time to go to school  
cece(Bella):i know come on lets go  
AT school  
ty(Roshon): hey ladies  
deuce(Adam): did u guys here about the new kid  
cece and rocky: no  
cece: i hope he is cute  
Rocky: me to  
Gunther(Kenton): hello i am Gunther and my sister is sick  
cece and ty: Gunther looking sparkly as always

Gunther: thank you ty and cece

Ty: that wasn't a compliment dude  
Gunther: you are just jealous

cece: rocky look there is the new kid he is H.O.T hot  
rocky: you Can take him he is not my type any way  
cece: ok. Thx  
cece: well hello there  
Jake(garret): hey my names Jake  
cece: I'm cece  
Jake: cool want to hang out after school

cece: sure  
Jake: good(about to kiss her on her cheek)  
Bella: i can't do this  
(runs out of the studio)  
garret: Bella wait  
(runs after her)  
Bella:(crying on a bench)  
garret: bells  
Bella: don't call me that  
garret: I'm sorry  
Bella: why did u break up wid me  
garret: I'm sorry i didn't know what i was thinking(leans in)  
Bella: NO garret it's not the first time you break my heart and every time u do the same thing and make me fall in love with you but not this time I'm over u and Tristan  
garret:(slaps her)  
Bella: runs away  
at Bella's home  
Remy and Tristan: hey Bella  
Bella: Tristan we r over  
Tristan: what did u say  
Bella: you heard me  
Tristan:(slaps her)

Remy: oh no you didn't (punches him and kicks him out of the house)  
**REVIEWSSS**

DralliForeverrr: thx for the review glad u like it oh and thx for the tips I will try and use them sry for spelling I am dyslexic pls finish broken its awesome and tell Ur frnds abut this story thx


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tristan's pov  
oh Bella u will regret ever doing that.  
End of pov  
at Bella's house  
Remy: u ok  
Bella: crying  
Remy: (wipes away her tears). Now go get ready for Ur date with lautner  
Bella: how do u know  
Remy: it's all over the news  
Bella: how  
Remy: Tristan  
Bella: ehhhhhh!  
Remy: forget him and get ready  
Bella: ok ok  
Taylor's pov  
I'm ready to go (opens the door)  
when i opened the door paparazzi were every were  
paparazzi: is it true that Bella dumbed Tristan for you and aren't u too old for her  
Taylor: what the heck get away people leave me alone(goes to his car)  
Paparazzi: follows hin  
at Bella's house  
Bella: I'm done how do i look  
Remy : awesome  
Kenton: ur hot  
Bella: thx guys  
(Doorbell rings)  
Bella: Taylor(hugs him)  
paparazzi: takes a pic of them  
Taylor: come on i booked a restaurant for us  
Bella: thx(kisses him on the cheek)  
paparazzi: takes pic.  
Taylor: (blushes) come on lets go  
(Skipping the ride)  
At the restaurant  
Bella: soooooo fancy hahaha  
Taylor: u like  
Bella: da  
Taylor: holds her hand  
paparazzi: takes pic  
Bella: ( feels butterflies in her stomach)  
Taylor: you won't believe it paparazzi were saying u and Tristan broke up for me  
Bella: well that's kind of true i did break up wid him but not for u  
Taylor: why did u break up wid him  
Bella: we didn't get along  
Taylor: SHIT  
Bella: what  
tay: paparazzi  
Bella: how abut we go to your place and hang out there  
tay: sounds good to me  
At Taylors home  
Bella: stop it hahahahaha stop it  
Taylor: not until u apologize for saying Zach Efron is better than me  
Bella: ok hahahahaha I'm hahahahaha sry( her shirt gets lifted)  
Taylor: what's that scare  
Bella: nothing it nothing  
Taylor: pulls up her shirt  
Taylors pov  
when i pulled her shirt up her body was all bruised and there were cuts and there was a hand mark on her boob  
Taylor: who did this to you  
Bella: Taylor forget it  
Taylor**: who the hell did that**  
Bella:(scared) t.r.  
Taylor: gets up. And gets out of the house  
Bella: puts her Shirt back on and runs after Taylor  
Bella: Taylor pls don't do this i beg u( crying)  
tay: he will learn his lesson  
(paparazzi are filming this)  
At Tristan's house  
Tristan pov  
i was thinking of a way to get back at Bella when i heard my door fell on the ground  
Taylor: TRISTAN( punches him)  
Paparazzi: enters the room and video tapes what was happening  
Bella:( crying) Taylor stop please i beg u (feels dizzy) (falls on the ground)  
Taylor: Bella sweaty are you okay  
paparazzi: Taylor why did u hit that man  
Taylor: is that all u care about A GIRL just passed out and that's all u could think about FUCK YOU PAPARZI FUCK YOU  
Taylor: (crying) Bella wake up pls i love you u mean everything to me pls wake up  
Tristan: hits Taylor  
Remy and Kenton and Adam and Roshon and zendaya: Tristan ur going to jail for abusing a girl  
Tristan: What!  
Police: come with us boy  
Tristan: u think u can get rid of me that easily oh i will be back  
Zendaya: bells wake up its me Zen come on  
Taylor: (carry's her) we will take her to the hospital  
Kenton: i will drive Taylor u stay beside her  
Taylors pov  
Bella was in my arms she looked so beautiful with her red hair and white skin and those freckles on her cheek. Taylor stop thinking that way about her she is 14 and I'm 19 plus u have a girlfriend (emily)  
Kenton: we are here  
after a few hours  
Doctors: friends and family of Bella  
all of them: here  
Doctors: she has been under a lot of stress lately and looks like something made her faint after you and Tristan fought  
Taylor: but she is ok now right  
Doctor: yes you can take her home now  
Remy: ok thank you doctor  
Taylor: i will see her first  
Taylors pov  
i walked in and saw Bella watching what happened in the fight but i got very nervous when i heard these words  
pls wake up i love you pls wake up  
and the reporter said: looks like Bella isn't the happy girl we know and looks like Taylor doesn't like Emily any more  
Bella: looks at me  
Taylor: ( gets out of the room and walks home)  
At Bella's home  
Bella: did he say anything before he left  
Remy: no  
Kenton: guys taylor is on the news  
Bella: **open the TV now**  
Kenton: ok ok i will  
reporter: do u love Bella more than Emily  
Taylor: no Bella is just a friend plus she is younger than me guys she is a kid to me and Emily is a keeper  
Emily: (giggles) sry Bella he is mine  
Reporter: well our other reporter is at Bella's house to see what she thinks  
Bella: ok im coming out and telling you what i think(opens her door)  
Reporter: do you love Taylor?  
Bella: (crying) yes i do  
reporter: how long have you loved him  
Bella: when i worked with him in my own worst enemy  
reporter: do u want to see him again after u know he doesn't love you  
Bella :(crying) no i never want to see him again  
Taylors pov  
i watched this video five times. And i regret what i did to bella  
ok to be continued if u review

_**Reviews **_

SIUfan14: thx for the review I am glad you like it pls tell ur frnds and if ur frnd has trouble with dyslexia I can give her some tips any way pls tell ur frnds about this story I made a long chapter cause I'm happy and when I'm happy I make long chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zenday's pov

It has been 3 month since the accident between Taylor and Belle. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean these words that he said on TV something tells me Emily forced him to say this I will be visiting him after I say goodbye to Bella

End of pov

Bella's pov

I was listening to begging on your knees for me until I saw my door open and it was my best friend zendaya

End of pov

Zendaya: hey bells

Bella: hey Zen

Zendaya: so I need to go Adam needs me

Bella: sure bye (hugs her)

Zendaya: (hugs her back)

Bella's pov

Yup she and Adam are dating now I'm happy for her as long she is happy I'm happy, but since the accident between me and Taylor since that day I began cutting more and more and I knew the reason why Taylor didn't like me back its because I'm ugly and so fat well that's what Tristan said so I am pretty sure it's true any way I lost a lot of weight zendaya and Kenton have been asking me about why I am becoming skinnier, but I always find a way to change the subject.

(With zendaya)

Zendaya: hey Adam

Adam: hey babe ready to go to Taylor

Zendaya: yes come on let's go

(At Taylor's house)

Taylor's pov

I was watching shake it up and looking at the most beautiful girl in the world (Bella) my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the doorbell ring

End of pov

Taylor: I'm coming I'm coming (opens door)

Zendaya: hey Tay

Taylor: Rocky?

Zendaya: no Taylor rocky is my name on shake it up (smells him) dude are you drunk

Taylor: no I drank a lot yesterday and I still haven't showered and sry I was just watching shake it up so I said your name wrong

Zendaya: that's ok

Taylor: so why are you here?

Zendaya: to talk to you about Bella

Taylor: look I don't care get out (pushing zendaya out of the door)

Zendaya: wait Taylor Bella is cutting and we think she is anorexic

Taylor: WHAT?

Zendaya: I saw her cutting once with her razor and she has lost a lot of weight and began wearing black

Taylor: WH...Y

Zendaya: you broke her heart please go and talk to her I know you live her

Taylor: you are right I will come on let's go (takes her hand)

Zendaya: Taylor?

Taylor: yes?

Zendaya: you should probably take a shower first because you smell horrible

Taylor: ok Ur right

(After Taylor finishes)

Zendaya: finally come on let's go

Taylor: wait you're not old enough to drive

Zendaya: who said I was the one driving Roshon is

Taylor: cool

(Skipping the ride)

(At Bella's house)

Bella: (singing) say you're sorry that face of an angle comes out just when you need it to as I pace back and force a... (Doorbell rings) ehhhhhh who the hell is ringing the doorbell while I'm writing a song (opens door)

Bella: ta…y…lor?

_**CLIFF HANGER RIGHT HAHAHAH REVIEW TO SEE WHATS GONA HAPPEN NEXT HAHAHA BYEEEEEE I LOVE BELLLLLA THORNE HAHAHA SOOOO BYEEEEEEE**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Bella's pov

I was in the middle of writing a song then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and I was so shocked to find Taylor in front of me

End of pov

Taylor's pov

Bella opened the door for me I was so happy to see her but my smile turned into a frown when I looked at how she changed i could see her bones traced around her skin and what made me feel worse than before that I remember I did this to her. I broke Bella more than she was before then I heard her sweet kind voice ''ta…y…lor''

End of pov

Taylor: yes it's me, can I come in

Bella: eh o…k

Taylor: thank you (goes in)

Taylor's pov

I went to the living room and I found a guitar beside it some papers and a pen

End of pov

Taylor: I didn't know you write songs

Bella: there's a lot you don't know about me

Taylor: look Bella I'm sorry for saying what I said on TV Emily told me to say that or she will hurt you

Bella: …..

Taylor: and looks like I already hurt you enough

Bella: Taylor?

Taylor: yes?

Bella: do… you love me or not?

Taylor: I do I really do more than anything please forgive me

Bella's pov

Maybe Tristan was right I am ugly and fat. It makes sense now I lost weight and Taylor now loves me

End of pov

Bella: yes I will forgive you

Taylor: (hugs her and hold her hand) Bella?

Bella: yes?

Taylor: stop doing this to yourself

Bella: what do you mean?

Taylor: stop cutting and I know you're anorexic

Bella: but Tristan says I'm ugly and fat

Taylor: you are neither you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen

Bella: you really think so

Taylor: no I know so (looks in her eyes leans in)

Bella: (looks in his eyes also leans)

? : Hatshoo

Bella and Taylor look behind them and find zendaya, Kenton, Adam, Roshon all on the floor

Bella: were you guys spying on us

All of them: yup

Bella: you know guys if I didn't love you I would have killed you

All of them: we love you too

Taylor: will you like to go on a real date with me?

Bella: YES

Taylor: ok get dressed

Bella: ok

Roshon: it's a good thing we are the same age so if u break her heart I will break you race

Zendaya: Roshon you do realize he is way stronger than you

Roshon: who says?

Zendaya: you have never seen him shirtless did you

Taylor: (laughs)

Roshon: well I have muscles too

Zendaya: compared to Taylor they are nothing

Bella: yup that's true

Roshon: why did I even start this conversation?

Bella and zendaya: (laugh)

Taylor: come on lets go guys

Roshon: wait I will call Caroline to come with us I don't be dateless

_**Again cliff hanger I think any way im so happy to find people reding my story even if u guys are only 3 I don't care but it would olso be nice if u tell your friends oh and sorry I didn't post anything yesterday but my dad and mom are divorced so dad always picks me up on Thursday but I will post every day if I found reviws I don't care if its only 1 because I have 4 months of summer ya I know ling time my country dosent have the same things your contry has like our week ends are Friday and Saturday not sat. and Sunday any way every body who reviewd thank you oh and still try to tell your friends peace out suckers like chad Dylan cooper will say sooooooooooo bye **_


	6. Chapter 6

Roshon's pov

I called Caroline she told me she will meet us at the restaurant, but I forgot that the paparazzi might be watching us and that will ruin our date I should tell them.

End of pov

Roshon: guys I don't want to burst your bubble, but don't you think paparazzi will be watching us?

Taylor: we shouldn't care

Roshon: you're right

Taylor: come on let's go to your car

Roshon: ok

(Skipping the ride)

_Bella: yay pizza palace _

Taylor: zendaya told me you love pizza so I thought that would be a great place

Bella: thanks (kisses his cheek)

Taylor: (blushes)

Zendaya: ok come on let's go inside

Caroline: guys wait for me

Roshon: kisses her

Caroline: kisses back

Adam: can we really go inside

Bella: ya come on guys

Waiter: oh my god 6 stars are in my restaurant

Taylor: ya can you please give us a table

Waiter: sure (leads them to a table)

Emily's pov

My friends took me to the pizza place trying to cheer me up after Taylor broke up with me then I found that stupide girl Bella with my Taylor I can't believe this he broke up with me for her is he out of his mind

End of pov

Taylor's pov

Bella was laughing at a joke I said, but she stopped laughing and held on my hand and told me too look this way I did what she said and I found something worse than paparazzi I found Emily walking up to us just my luck

End of pov

Emily: so you broke up with me for her are you kidding

Taylor: Emily this is not the time to talk

Emily: no it is how can you do this to me? She is a stupid kid I'm a women

Taylor: Well for women you act too childish

Emily: listen slutella

Bella: it's Bella

Emily: whatever! You back of my man or else

Bella: oh is that right what are you going to do?

Emily: this (pushes her and kicks her in her stomach and runs away)

Zendaya: Bella are you ok?

Bella: ya I am don't worry lets order our pizza

Zendaya: ok

(After 20 min the pizza comes)

Waiter: here you go I hope you enjoy

Taylor: I'm starving

Bella: (frowns)

Taylor: don't worry you can eat it

Bella: ok (smiles)

_**Thx for the reviews they mean a lot to me sry I know short chapter, but I'm really busy so if u want any requests in this story tell me and if u want any celebrity guest star to come tell me in the reviews **_

_**Reviews**_

Iluvyouxoxo: thx I'm glad u like it

BrokenUnableToFix: I reviewed it because it was a great story I'm glad u like it


	7. Chapter 7

_**First I have to say that I'm sad that no one reviewed chapter 6,but i decided to post another chapter so pls review pls **_

Bella's pov

I ate the first slice of pizza and I was going to eat the other slice until I felt that I was going to throw up so I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom

End of pov

Every one: Bella!

Zendaya: let me and Caroline check on her

Caroline: ya

(At the bathroom)

Bella: (throwing up)

Zendaya: (puts an arm around her)

Caroline: Bella we should take you home

Bella: no I don't want to ruin me and Taylor's date

Zendaya: don't worry we can complete it at the park if you want

Bella: ya that would be great

Caroline: I will go tell the guy's zendaya you help her clean up

Zendaya: ok

(Caroline tells the guys and they agree after Bella cleans up they all go to the park)

Taylor: guys I will take Bella on walk is that ok?

All of them: yup!

Taylor: so Bella come on

Bella: ok

Taylor: about your eating disorder someone will come tomorrow at your house to help you

Bella: who?

Taylor: you will see

Bella: fine

Taylor: anyway we were interrupted in our first kiss

Bella: (blushes)

Taylor: leans in

Bella: leans in

Paparazzi: (takes photo)

Taylor: ehhhhhh really now

_**End of chapter I know it's short but hey you guys didn't review pls don't make me sad and review the chapter plsssssssssss agin tell ur friends bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's pov

Me and Taylor were about to kiss until we saw a flash we looked at it and found the paparazzi. Dam it I wanted to kiss him. Taylor grabbed my hand and ran to our friends, we ran to them and we decided we should go home.

End of pov

(At Bella's house)

Bella: I will miss you Taylor

Taylor: I will miss you too babe (kisses her cheek)

Bella: (blushes)

Taylor: bye

Bella: bye

(NEXT DAY)

?:( Knocks on door)

Bella: (opens door) y...o...Ur her I can't believe it you are the demi lovato

Demi: (laughs) and you are THE Bella Thorne

Bella: what are you doing here?

Demi: I'm here to help you with your eating disorder. Taylor sent me here

Bella: oh come in. sry to ask that but how are you going do this?

Demi: since I also had an eating disorder I will help you until you become your normal self again

Bella: great!

(Demi spends 5 hours with Bella giving her advices and showing her a few tips, then she is ready to leave)

Bella: bye demi see you tomorrow

Demi: ok sweaty! Can't wait

(Demi gets in her car and drives home)

Bella: (calls Taylor)

Taylor: hey babe how was demi

Bella: awesome thank you so much

Taylor: anything for you. Do u mind if I come to your house?

Bella: yes I do

Taylor: oh!

Bella: I'm just kidding baby I will never mind your company

Taylor: ok I'm coming babe. Bye

Bella: bye

(After 20 min)

Taylor: (knocks on the door)

Bella: Taylor (jumps on him)

Taylor: (laughs, closes the door) I guess you miss me

Bella: of course I do (sits on the couch)

Taylor: well I need to ask you something

Bella: shoot

Taylor: well Ellen wants to make an interview with us

Bella: oh! That's cool I think

Taylor: ok! Great

Bella: anyway what should we do?

Taylor: how about this (kiss her)

Bella: (kisses back)

Bella's pov

We were kissing for a few moments then he begged for entrance and I allowed him and we made a tongue war

End of pov

Bella: (breathes heavily)

Taylor: (breathes heavily)

Bella: that was great

Taylor: ya it was

_**And we are done for this chapter I know its short but I have the flue anyway guys pick one of these stars to come in our next chapter**_

_**Selena Gomez**_

_**Miley cyres **_

_**Cole and Dylan sprouse**_

_**Garret back storm**_

_**Robbert patisoon**_

_**Kristana stewert **_

_**And if u chose one tell me if u guys want him/her should be good or evil ok? Pls I want more than I don't know 1 review **_


End file.
